


Das Universum von A bis Z

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Eine Liebeserklärung an die Besatzung der USS Enterprise, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Wo kommt dieser ernsthafte Moment plötzlich her?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Universum ist groß - ein Handbuch wäre praktisch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Universum von A bis Z

**Author's Note:**

> **Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis** ist famose Lektüre. Das weiß auch James T. Kirk.
> 
> Wer den Mittermeier Witz findet, bekommt einen virtuellen Keks.

_A – Aberglaube_

„Diese Dinger sind nicht sicher“, sagt McCoy und beäugt den Transporter mit einer Mischung aus Respekt und Abscheu. „Denk doch nur an den Beagel des Admirals!“  
Scotty, hinter dem Bedienpult, räuspert sich schuldbewusst, grinst aber. Captain Kirk grinst ebenfalls und sieht aus wie eine Weihnachtsbeleuchtung kurz vor der Explosion. „Unsinn, Bones!“ winkt er ab und fasst den CMO am Ellenbogen. „Sieh mich an! Ich wurde schon mindestens Tausend mal gebeamt, und nie ist auch nur das Geringste schief gelaufen!“  
McCoy murmelt etwas, das im Prinzip niemand verstehen soll – Scotty muss dennoch ein Glucksen unterdrücken. Der Captain fasst den Doktor noch etwas fester am Ellenbogen und zieht ihn auf die Transporterplattform. „Ich verspreche dir, all deine Moleküle höchstpersönlich wieder einzusammeln – und Scotty zu lynchen – falls etwas passieren sollte“, sagt er mit dieser Mischung aus liebevollem Spott und Wärme, die er nur bei Doktor McCoy zuwege bringt. „Jetzt lass uns endlich unseren Landurlaub antreten. Ich brauch ein Bier.“  
„Das werde ich auch brauchen“, brummt McCoy und bezieht mit ansatzweise verschränkten Armen – Jim hält immer noch seinen Ellenbogen fest – seinen Platz neben seinem Captain. Als sie auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ankommen, ist das Erste, das er sieht, Jims Grinsen, dessen abartige Leuchtkraft von der Transporterenergie noch zusätzlich erhellt wird. Erst, als sie vollständig re-materialisiert sind, lässt Jim seinen Ellenbogen los.

 

_B – Beschützerdrang_

„Chekov! Runter!“ McCoy sieht noch, wie Jim das russische Wunderkind zu Boden stößt, dann wird seine Sicht von gleißenden Phaserstrahlen behindert. Die Hand an seiner Schulter – unnachgiebig, fest (wahrscheinlich die von Spock) hält ihn davon ab, mitten durch das Sperrfeuer hindurch und zu seinem Captain zu rennen. Manchmal, so hat der Doktor bereits des Öfteren im Nachhinein festgestellt, ist er schon genau so unbesonnen wie Jim.  
Kleine Explosionen, von den ruhelosen Phasern ausgelöst, lassen ihn mit Ausnahme seines eigenen, rasenden Herzschlages nicht das Geringste hören. Dann geht ein Schuss über seine Schulter hinweg, sauber, kontrolliert, zielgerichtet – und ihr Gegner sinkt mit einem Ächzen zu Boden. McCoy lässt sich nicht die Zeit, Spock seine Bewunderung auszusprechen, er rennt los.  
Chekov ist wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt, Jim ist wie durch ein weiteres Wunder noch am Leben. Er hat leichte Verbrennungen am linken Oberarm und am Rücken (wo ihn der Laser ihres Gegners getroffen hat) eine geprellte Rippe (weil er sich ein wenig zu ungestüm auf Chekov geworfen hat, um ihn vor dem Feuer ihres Gegners zu schützen) und beschwert sich darüber, dass Chekov zu harte Knochen habe. Wieder an Bord der Enterprise rammt ihm der Doktor ohne jede Rücksicht das Hypospray in den Nacken, einfach, weil er’s kann.

 

_C – Charme_

„Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört“, murmelt Jim, beugt sich über die Hand der Botschafterin und sieht ihr tief in die Augen, „aber ganz offenbar ist da stark untertrieben worden.“  
Sie lächelt und entzieht ihm ihre Hand, und McCoy verdreht die Augen. Spock neben ihm zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Uhura sieht aus, als würde sie ihrem Captain am liebsten die Ohren lang ziehen.  
„Wenn Sie erlauben, Captain Kirk“, sagt die Botschafterin freundlich, würde ich mir gern zuerst die Krankenstation ansehen. Immerhin dient mein Besuch dem medizinischen Austausch zwischen unseren Völkern.“  
Der Captain nickt, und McCoy tritt vor, damit er ihn vorstellen kann. Die Botschafterin lächelt etwas breiter, als sie seinen Namen hört, und McCoy reicht ihr die Hand. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, Botschafterin“, sagt er – und das stimmt. Sie hat einen guten Ruf, und ihr Auftreten ist professionell und liebenswürdig. Er bietet ihr mit einem Lächeln seinen Arm an, um sie zur Krankenstation zu führen, und sie akzeptiert ihn, hakt sich bei ihm ein und bedankt sich – dann setzen sie sich in Bewegung. Uhura sieht ihnen mit seelenvollem Blick nach, und Spock zieht die linke Augenbraue noch ein wenig höher. Jim wirkt, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er schmollen oder verwirrt sein soll.

 

_D – Dunkelheit_

Es ist still und kalt, und McCoy weiß ganz genau, dass er gleich eine Panikattacke bekommen wird. Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören und Lehrer werden sollen. Auf der Erde. Dann würde er jetzt nämlich nicht in diesem verdammten Shuttle sitzen, und aus dem Fenster starren wie ein Kaninchen, das fest davon überzeugt ist, mit den herannahenden Scheinwerfen eines Autos am besten fertig zu werden, indem es sie hypnotisiert.  
Da draußen ist nichts. Selbst vom nächsten Stern sind sie so weit entfernt, dass sein Licht noch ein paar Tausend Jahre brauchen wird, bis es sie erreicht. Oder er hat einen ungünstigen Winkel erwischt. McCoy ist es egal. In fünf Sekunden wird er sich ohnehin übergeben.  
„Das nächste Mal benutzen wir wieder den Transporter“, bemerkt Jim neben ihm. „Das hier dauert ewig. Und es gibt nicht das Geringste zu sehen, was einem die Langeweile verkürzen könnte.“  
McCoy dreht den Kopf vom Fenster weg, um Jim anzusehen, und es geht ihm sofort besser. Im Vergleich zur Dunkelheit da draußen – nicht dran denken, nicht dran denken – scheint Jim zu glühen.  
„Warst du an meinem Flachmann?“ fragt McCoy ihn misstrauisch.

 

_E – Eis_

„Nein“, sagt McCoy, und es klingt wie ein zufallender Sargdeckel. Jim schiebt leicht die Unterlippe vor. „Aber …“  
„Du hast heute nichts Grünes gegessen, also bekommst du kein Eis. Ende der Diskussion.“  
Am Nebentisch heben sich Augenbrauen, die Jim geflissentlich ignoriert. „Aber es gab nur Brokkoli!“  
„Brokkoli ist gesund. Hätte dir gut getan. Kein Brokkoli, kein Eis.“ McCoy widmet diesem Gespräch nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit – er liest Krankenakten – und Jim dreht sich unauffällig zur Seite weg.  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass du dir unbemerkt Eiscreme aus der Kantine schummeln kannst, dann bist du noch realitätsfremder, als ich bisher dachte“ bemerkt McCoy trocken, und Jim dreht sich etwas weniger unauffällig wieder nach vorn. „Aber ich will Eiscreme!“  
McCoy legt die Krankenakten beiseite, und Jim kommt in den Genuss seiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit. Er setzt sich unwillkürlich gerade hin. Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, Bones hätte auf seine Mutter hören und Lehrer werden sollen. Seine Schüler wären vor Angst gestorben, wenn er sie so angesehen hätte.  
„Müssen wir diese Diskussion tatsächlich wieder aufwärmen?“ fragt McCoy ihn, und Jim schüttelt hastig den Kopf. Er mag diese Diskussion nicht. Er verliert sie immer.  
„Ich brauche das Calcium“, versucht er es zaghaft. „Ich bin doch Laktose intolerant.“  
McCoys Augen nehmen einen harten Glanz an. „Das hat dich nicht davon abgehalten, einen Schoko-Milchshake zum Frühstück zu trinken.“  
Jim nimmt sich vor, in Zukunft einfach nicht mehr mit Bones zusammen zu essen. Er ist der Captain, er sollte essen dürfen, was er will.

 

_F – Fremde Welten_

„Warum“, fragt Jim, und er klingt ein wenig angewidert, „ist hier alles rosa?“  
„Nicht alles“, korrigiert McCoy ihn ebenso angewidert. „Der Baum da drüben ist lila.“  
„Wieso muss ich immer die blöden Planeten entdecken?“ ereifert Jim sich. „Keine intelligenten Lebensformen, keine Bodenschätze, kein Gar Nichts. Bloß langweilige Pflanzen und ein maulbeerfarbener Ozean. Da wird einem ja schlecht.“  
Die beleidigte Pflanze in seinem Rücken überlegt ernsthaft, ob sie sich rächen und ihm in den Hintern beißen soll. Schade nur, dass sie keine Zähne hat. Evolution klingt in diesem Moment wie eine fabelhafte Idee.  
„Captain?“ fragt Sulu, und die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. „Ich würde gern ein Team zur Erforschung der hiesigen Flora leiten!“  
Kirk winkt ihm gelangweilt eine Erlaubnis zu und empfiehlt ihm, Chekov mitzunehmen. Der Junge lässt sich durch alles begeistern, lilafarbene Bäume machen da sicher keine Ausnahme.  
In der Konsequenz dieser Mission ist die Enterprise bald unglaublich reich an rosafarbener Vegetation. Selbst Spock lässt sich von Sulu eine Art Orchidee andrehen, die er in sein ansonsten spartanisch eingerichtetes Quartier stellt. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Jim erst nach vier Wochen eine allergische Reaktion zeigt und bei einer Besprechung in Spocks Räumlichkeiten beinahe erstickt.  
Als sie ein paar Monate später auf dem Rückweg wieder an dem Planeten vorbei kommen und eine Stippvisite machen, wird Jim von mehreren, erst kürzlich evolutionär revoltierenden Pflanzen in den Hintern gebissen.

 

_G – Gas_

„Hören Sie endlich auf, es ständig so zu nennen!“  
Mister Spock ist sichtlich überfordert von dieser leidenschaftlichen Forderung des Captains. McCoy, der im Prinzip eine ähnliche Ansicht wie der Vulkanier vertritt, grinst hämisch in sich hinein.  
„Captain“, sagt Spock, und seine linke Augenbraue zittert unentschlossen, „mir ist nicht klar, womit ich diese heftige Reaktion herausgefordert habe. Bei dem Objekt auf dem Bildschirm handelt es sich eindeutig um eine Ansammlung von G-“  
Jim reißt die Hand in die Höhe, um Spock zu stoppen, und der verkneift sich tatsächlich das _as_.  
„Was dort auf dem Schirm zu sehen ist“, beginnt Jim, und sein hingerissener Unterton macht McCoy ein wenig stutzig, „ist wunderschön. Es leuchtet und schimmert und glitzert und es hat“, Jim macht eine dramatische Pause, „die Farbe von Bones’ Augen. Diese geballte Schönheit können Sie doch unmöglich als simples Gas bezeichnen, Mister Spock!“  
McCoy ist sein hämisches Grinsen vergangen, Spock sieht seinen Captain an, als habe er einen Vogel – Raubvogelklasse.  
„Jim“, sagt McCoy, und es klingt ein wenig drohend. „Was soll der Unsinn?“  
„Ich habe diesen Nebel entdeckt“, erklärt der Captain großartig, „und ich werde ihm einen Namen geben. Ich werde ihn Leonard nennen.“  
Doktor McCoy macht in einem Anfall von ungewohnt sportlichem Elan einen Hechtsprung über den Chefsessel seines Captains hinweg und nimmt Jim in den Schwitzkasten, bis er ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hat, den entdeckten Nebel auf gar keinen Fall Leonard zu nennen.  
Der Captain nennt ihn stattdessen Horatio.

 

_H – Helden in Ausbildung_

Sulu schwingt sein Katana, als sei es die tollste Erfindung seit Sushi, und Chekov weicht unwillkürlich vor ihm zurück.  
„Sie sollen dem Jungen keine Angst machen“, sagt der Captain und ringt nur mit Mühe sein Grinsen nieder. „Sie sollen ihn trainieren.“  
Jim hält diese Sache nach wie vor für eine brillante Idee. Das Allerbrillanteste an dieser Idee war, sich Uhura als Trainingspartnerin zuzuteilen.  
„Ich weiß, Captain“, sagt Sulu, und lenkt Jim kurz von seiner eigenen Brillanz ab. „Aber ich dachte, ich zeig ihm erst, dass so ein Katana eine ernstzunehmende Waffe ist, bevor ich ihm eines in die Hand gebe.“  
Er wirft Chekov einen kurzen Blick zu, und der Junge lächelt schüchtern und duckt leicht den Kopf. Jim findet ihn ganz furchtbar niedlich und kann sich das nicht so ganz erklären. Eigentlich ist er kein Hundemensch.  
Jim wendet dem Katana schwingenden Japaner den Rücken zu und fasst stattdessen Uhura näher ins Auge. Sie steht ihm gegenüber, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ist sichtlich mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden. „Sind Sie so weit, Captain?“  
Kirk nickt, und in der nächsten Sekunde liegt er auf dem Bauch, und Uhuras Knie bohrt sich in seinen Rücken, während sie versucht, ihm beide Schultern gleichzeitig auszukugeln.  
Am anderen Ende des Raumes erklärt Mister Spock Doktor McCoy äußerst gewissenhaft, was er zu tun hat, bevor er es ihn ausprobieren lässt. Mister Spock ist ein guter Lehrer.  
Sein Training mit Doktor McCoy verläuft reibungslos, und am Ende des Tages trinken sie gemeinsam Tee. Jim ist entsetzt.

 

_I – Ionenstürme_

„Käptin, Käptin!“ rasselt Chekov und verfehlt so ziemlich jeden von der Natur vorgegebenen Ton dieser Anrede. „Ein Ionensturm!“  
Jim verkneift sich ein „Ja, Chekov, das wissen wir auch schon!“ und klammert sich an seinem Sessel fest. Die Enterprise schaukelt, als sei sie die Hauptattraktion des universellen Vergnügungsparks. Der Ionensturm tobt um sie herum, und die Elektrik der Enterprise knistert leise. Die Beleuchtung zuckt. Der Ionensturm tobt weiter. Jim krallt sich etwas fester an seinen Sessel und fühlt sich wie beim Rodeo. Wären diese Dinger nicht so gefährlich, würden sie richtig Spaß machen.  
Die Tür zur Brücke zuscht auf, und McCoy plumpst ohne auch nur einen Hauch seiner sonstigen Anmut auf die Brücke. Wäre Jim nicht im selben Moment beinahe von seinem Sessel gefallen, hätte er ihn ausgelacht.  
Dann sieht er das Blut und sämtlicher Humor entfleucht ihm. „Bones?!“  
Es stellt sich raus, dass Ionenstürme gemeingefährliche Dinger sind. Sie machen nicht nur den Schilden der Enterprise Probleme, einen stabilen Zustand beizubehalten, sie öffnen außerdem Schranktüren und werfen mit Kaffeebechern auf nichts ahnende CMOs. Jim verbietet Bones sofort, je wieder Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen – und wenn doch, dann doch bitte aus Pappbechern.

 

_J – Joanna_

Sie ist klein und energisch. Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter und hat die Augen ihres Vaters. Bisher war Jim relativ fest davon überzeugt, er könne Kinder nicht leiden. Nun, Joanna kann er auch nicht leiden – er vergöttert sie. Sie und Bones gehen Seite an Seite den Gang vom Transporterraum zum Turbolift entlang, und jedes einzelne Besatzungsmitglied, dem sie begegnen, muss plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht grinsen. Es ist ein Phänomen, mit dem Jim sich anfreunden könnte.  
„Daddy“, sagt dieses Kind, und ihre Hand liegt fest in der von Bones’. Jim hat ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen – oder so entspannt.  
„Ja, Jojo?“ Die Art, wie Bones auf seine Tochter hinab sieht, macht Jim gleichzeitig wuschig im Kopf und eifersüchtig. Was im Prinzip in dieselbe Kategorie fällt.  
„Warum teilst du dir dein Zimmer nicht mit Onkel Jim?“  
Jim steht vor Überraschung der Mund offen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Joanna sich noch an ihre erste Begegnung erinnert. In der Hektik vor dem Abflug der Enterprise mit ihm als neuem Captain und den Gratulanten, die wie ein Bienenschwarm um ihn herum geschwirrt waren, hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft, Jocelyn einen erleuchtenden Vortrag über seine Meinung über ihren Charakter zu halten – noch viel weniger hatte er gehofft, einen bleibenden Eindruck auf ihre Tochter gemacht zu haben.  
„Weil er der Captain ist und viel Schlaf braucht – und du weißt doch, dass ich nachts im Bett immer so lange lese“, lautet McCoys kindgerechte Antwort auf die Frage seiner Tochter. Joanna mustert ihn skeptisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Onkel Jim das stören würde.“  
Sie blickt fragend zu ihm auf. „Würde es dich stören?“  
Jim lächelt sie an. „Bei deinem Daddy nicht.“

 

_K – Kummerfalten_

„Jim“, sagt Bones und er klingt irgendwie ganz fürchterlich erschöpft. Jim versteht das nicht. Er findet seine Theorie absolut nachvollziehbar, und wäre Spock hier, würde er ganz bestimmt zugeben müssen, dass sie außerdem sogar ein bisschen logisch ist.  
„Aber das würde es erklären!“ behauptet Jim also, und schlägt mit der linken Faust in seine ausgebreitete Rechte, um seinem Standpunkt mehr Gewalt zu verleihen. „Sie sind tief drinnen total unglücklich und wollen eigentlich nur, dass sie jemand lieb hat – und deswegen legen sie sich mit jedem an, der ihnen über den Weg läuft, weil … weil sie außerdem noch Komplexe wegen ihres schlechten Rufs haben!“  
McCoy reibt sich über die Stirn. Er hätte Jim keinen Zucker erlauben dürfen. Zucker in Kombination mit Jim ist immer eine dumme Idee. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch am Bourbon – das kann man nicht so genau sagen.  
„Die Klingonen sind sicherlich hingerissen von deinem Einblick in ihre komplizierte Psyche. Du solltest ihnen deine Theorie bei den nächsten Friedensverhandlungen aber trotzdem auf keinen Fall unterbreiten. Mit irgendwem muss sich die Föderation ja streiten“, sagt er zynisch.  
Jim fläzt sich auf Bones’ Bett und fällt beinahe raus. McCoy rührt keinen Finger, um ihn zu retten. Jim weigert sich nach wie vor, mit ihm gemeinsam zu essen und hat heute bestimmt schon einen halben Liter Eiscreme zu sich genommen.  
Der Bastard wird schon noch sehen, was er davon hat.  
„Zurück zu den Klingonen“, sagt Jim, und Bones seufzt und stellt sich auf eine lange Nacht ein.

 

_L – Langeweile_

McCoy sitzt in der Krankenstation und langweilt sich – was er nie zugeben wird. Er ist Arzt. Er hat immer zu tun. Selbst, wenn er nichts zu tun hat und sich langweilt.  
Sein Intercom piept, und McCoy setzt sich mit einem Ruck gerade hin. Er hat eine Textbotschaft erhalten. Vom Captain.  
„Mir ist langweilig“, sagt der Text. Um die Sache anschaulicher zu gestalten, hat Jim noch einen traurigen Smiley unter die Botschaft gesetzt. :(  
Bones verdreht die Augen.  
„Du bist Captain eines Raumschiffes“, schreibt er zurück. „Und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, ich bin beschäftigt.“  
„Du bist immer beschäftigt“, kommt es einige Sekunden später zurück. „Und mir ist langweilig. Ich hab nichts zu tun! Kein Planet in Sicht, und das einzige, was mich hier ein wenig ablenken könnte, ist Chekov und Sulu beim Flirten zuzusehen!“  
„Verdammt noch mal, Jim, lass die Kinder in Ruhe und mach deinen verdammten Job! Wenn dir so langweilig ist … du hast immer noch nicht die Berichte gelesen und unterzeichnet, die ich dir vor einer Woche gegeben habe.“  
McCoy schnaubt empört in den leeren Raum hinein. Wo ist eigentlich Schwester Chapel?  
„Die Kinder? Die Kinder? Bones, du musst häufiger unter Leute kommen. Ich sollte dich auf die Brücke zitieren, jetzt gleich – vor allem, damit du siehst, wie langweilig es hier ist. Essen wir heute zusammen?“  
Jim benutzt mehr Smileys, als es ein Mann seines Ranges tun sollte. :) :) :)  
McCoy hackt auf seine Tastatur ein. „Nicht, wenn du die verdammten Berichte nicht in spätestens einer Stunde gelesen und unterschrieben hast.“  
Jim antwortet schneller, als es menschenmöglich sein sollte. „Dann also bis später!“

 

_M – Männer_

Manchmal hat Uhura das Gefühl, sie ist die einzige Frau im Universum. Dieses unbehagliche Gefühl überkommt sie hauptsächlich dann, wenn sie auf der Brücke der Enterprise herum sitzt und versucht, dem Weltall Botschaften abzuringen, während sie von einer Horde Männer umgeben ist, die so tun, als gehörten sie einer hoch entwickelten Spezies an.  
Dabei sind Männer, so hat sie schon vor Jahren festgestellt, alle gleich. Also hat Uhura schon vor Jahren aufgehört, sich wirklich darüber aufzuregen. Ab und zu steigt in ihr aber noch immer ein Gefühl der hilflosen Frustration auf – meistens dann, wenn sie ihren Blick auf der Brücke umher schweifen lässt, und dieser sich dazu entschließt, ausgerechnet auf dem Captain zu verweilen. Dem Captain, der sich auf seinem Sessel fläzt, als sei er Unterwäschemodel und nicht Mitglied der Intergalaktischen Föderation. Sie kennt Kirk zu lange, um über diesen Anblick überrascht zu sein – irgendwie mag sie ihn sogar – aber ihrer Meinung nach sollte der Captain eines Raumschiffes nicht so sitzen. Es ist unanständig.  
Etwas zu Kirk zu sagen wäre jedoch völlig fruchtlos, also beherrscht sie sich und lauscht weiter ins Universum hinein. Sie wird davon abgelenkt, als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnet.  
Doktor McCoy kommt auf die Brücke, wirft einen Blick auf seinen Captain und zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Uhura hat inzwischen siebenundzwanzig Variationen in der Bedeutung dieses Brauen-Hebens ausmachen können, aber diese Version ist ihr neu.  
„Jim“, sagt McCoy, und Uhuras feines Gehör stellt fest, dass der Doktor noch nie so nach Georgia geklungen hat, wie in diesem Augenblick. Der Captain setzt sich gerade hin. „Bones?“  
„Komm doch mal eben auf die Krankenstation. Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen.“  
Uhura befindet sich in einer festen, glücklichen Beziehung, aber selbst sie überlaufen wohlige Wonneschauer beim Klang dieser Stimme. Der Captain sprintet geradezu auf die Krankenstation.  
Als ihre Schicht zu Ende geht, überrascht Spock sie damit, dass er ein romantisches Essen – er hat eine Kerze angezündet – in seinem Quartier vorbereitet hat. Uhura überrascht ihn mit der Frage, wie lange der Captain und der Doktor schon ein Paar seien. Spock zieht in leiser Überraschung die Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann beginnt er nachzudenken.  
„So lange ich mit ihnen bekannt bin, nehme ich an. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber einander hat sich seitdem nicht verändert“, sagt er schließlich und verschweigt Uhura, dass er ihr das genaue Datum benennen könnte, an dem er seinen damals noch zukünftigen Captain im Bett Doktor McCoys vorgefunden hat.  
Uhura wünscht sich unwillkürlich, mit irgendjemandem darüber reden zu können. Aber sie ist eine disziplinierte Frau, also isst sie zunächst mit Spock und wartet drei Stunden, bevor sie ihr Intercom in Betrieb nimmt, um die frohe Botschaft an den Mann zu bringen. Scotty ist entzückt. Er hat so viele Wetten gewonnen, dass er drei Monate lang jeden zu Handlangerdiensten heranziehen kann, der ihm gerade einfällt.

 

_N – Nervensägen_

„Hallo, Freunde, wie geht’s denn so?!“  
Die Stille auf der Brücke ist ohrenbetäubend. „Computer“, versucht Spock es ein weiteres Mal.  
„Ja was – ich bin doch da! Ich bin immer da!“ erschallt ein weiters Mal diese quirlige weibliche Stimme, die wie ein Eichhörnchen im Mixer klingt. „Was kann ich für euch tun?“  
Spock hebt beide Augenbrauen, dann tauscht er einen Blick mit Uhura, die ebenso perplex aus der Wäsche guckt wie er es tun würde, wäre er kein Vulkanier. Gemeinsam wenden sie sich dem Captain zu. Aber Kirk sieht ebenso verwirrt aus wie alle anderen, und Uhura traut ihm nicht zu, ein derartig versierter Schauspieler zu sein. Andererseits hat er ihr monatelang erfolgreich vorgemacht, keine unvorstellbar anregende, liebevolle Beziehung zu seinem CMO zu pflegen.  
„Computer“, sagt Spock noch mal – diesmal äußerst misstrauisch, und der quirligen weiblichen Stimme haftet diesmal ein distinktiver Unterton von Ungeduld an. „Ja doch! Was’n los mit euch? Hört ihr mich nicht? Hallo? Hallo? Hallo? Hallo? Hallooooohooooo?“  
„Wir hören dich!“ versichert Spock ihr eilig, und sie verstummt ein paar Sekunden lang.  
„Wunderbar!“ schalmeit es dann über die Brücke. „Was kann ich für euch tun?“  
Spock zögert sichtlich. Er wirkt tatsächlich ein wenig verängstigt. Vorne rechts auf der Brücke hat Chekov zunehmend Probleme, eine unschuldige Miene zu bewahren. Sulu mustert ihn von der Seite und grinst plötzlich.  
Er mag diesen Jungen.  
„Computer“, sagt der Captain plötzlich mit einem manischen Glitzern in den Augen und lässt ihr keine Zeit, zu antworten, „ich möchte, dass du mir etwas vorsingst. Das Intro zu Quantum Leap wäre ganz hervorragend.“  
Sie singt, bis Spock sie mit einem gezielten Tritt zum Schweigen bringt. Es dauert Stunden sie wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand zurückzuprogrammieren, und Doktor McCoy, der die ganze Angelegenheit verpasst hat, stirbt beinahe vor Lachen, als Jim ihm Spocks Gesicht beschreibt. Dann verordert er Jim zur Strafe Brokkoli zum Abendessen.

 

_O – Ohrensausen_

Scotty liebt die Enterprise. Alles andere wäre eine Untertreibung, wenn nicht sogar eine infame Lüge. Er liebt den Warp-Antrieb mit einer Hingabe, die dem unbeteiligten Betrachter ein wenig ungesund vorkommen muss, und er kann sich stundenlang in Schwärmereien über die optische Perfektion der Untertassensektion auslassen.  
Aber den ganzen Tag lang im Maschinenraum herumzulungern hat auch seine Schattenseiten. Er hat Ohrensausen – und das nicht zu knapp.  
„Scotty“, sagt Doktor McCoy und er klingt vage fasziniert. So vage fasziniert, wie ein Arzt eben klingen kann, wenn sein Patient ein Symptom zeigt, mit dem er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hat. „Ich fürchte, Sie müssen sich ein paar Tage vom Maschinenraum fern halten.“  
Scotty sieht ihn an, als habe er seinen Welpen getreten. Dabei ist Chekov nichtmal in der Nähe.  
„Aber Doktor“, beginnt er, und sein Akzent ist so dick, dass McCoy Probleme gehabt hätte, ihn zu verstehen, hätte er nicht eine ungefähre Ahnung gehabt, womit Scotty seine Rede einleiten würde. Die Fortsetzung zu enträtseln, fällt ihm allerdings ein wenig schwerer.  
„Ich kann mich nicht vom Maschinenraum fernhalten“, sagt Scotty mit einem Unterton von Verzweiflung. „Das Schiff wird explodieren.“  
„Gut“, erwidert McCoy, der diese Aussage deutet, als das, was sie ist – eine Morddrohung – und hält ihm zwei kleine, rundliche Gegenstände entgegen, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als zwei wahnsinnig durchdesignte Wattekügelchen entpuppen. „Nehmen Sie die.“  
Als Jim sich am nächsten Tag bei ihm beschwert, dass sein Chefingenieur anscheinend über Nacht taub geworden ist, mimt McCoy höchst überzeugend die Unschuld vom Lande. Jim ist augenblicklich hingerissen und mehr als nur ein klein wenig angeregt.

 

_P – Pleiten, Pech und Pannen_

Ein Ionensturm. Schon wieder. Und als sei der letzte nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, mit all den fliegenden Kaffeetassen und dem bockenden Sessel des Captains hat der aktuelle Sturm die Enterprise komplett lahm gelegt. Sie treibt ziellos durchs All, nichts geht mehr. Selbst der Turbolift klemmt. Jim muss den langen Weg zum Transporterraum nehmen – und der führt durch dunkle, enge Röhren und über viele schmale Leitern. Jim fällt erst jetzt auf, wie sehr er die Fahrten im Turbolift bisher immer genossen hat. Er nutzt seine überlegene Manneskraft, um die Tür zum Transporterraum aufzustemmen, und stratzt entschlossen auf seinen Chefingenieur zu, Spock in seinem Kielwasser. McCoy ist auf der Krankenstation damit beschäftigt, Sulus gebrochenes Handgelenk zu versorgen.  
„Scotty“, sagt der Captain und stemmt die Hände in die Hüften, „wie sieht’s aus?“  
Scotty wirkt gleichzeitig völlig entsetzt und völlig gleichgültig. „Captain“, erwidert er und zieht beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, „die Siliziumkristalle sind gebrochen, der Solantrieb ist im intergalaktischen Arsch …“  
„Scotty“, sagt Jim und verlagert das Gewicht vom linken aufs rechte Bein. „Wie lange wird die Reparatur dauern?“  
„Captain …“ Scotty blickt sich im Maschinenraum um, wo aufgeregte Crewmitglieder wie Feuerameisen durcheinander krabbeln. „Das dauert mindestens vier Wochen.“  
Jim grinst. Spock, der mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen neben ihm steht, zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er kennt dieses nette kleine Ritual noch nicht.  
„Scotty, ich geb dir vier Stunden“, sagt der Captain dann, und Spock mustert ihn überrascht. Jim ist für gewöhnlich niemand, der seiner Besatzung Unmögliches abverlangt. Scotty wirkt kein bisschen aus der Ruhe gebracht. „Ist gut, Captain“, sagt er und grinst plötzlich ebenfalls. „Ich mach’s in zwei.“

 

_Q – Quantensprünge_

Die Enterprise ist ein großes Schiff. Ein beeindruckendes Schiff. Vierhundert Männer und Frauen arbeiten und leben auf ihr, werden Freunde, verlieben sich – und schließen Wetten darüber ab, wann der Captain und der Doktor endlich öffentlich zugeben, ein Paar zu sein.  
Den Umstand, dass Uhura felsenfest behauptet, eindeutige Zeichen zu sehen – und das rund um die Uhr – lassen die Meisten nicht gelten. Sie wollen ein öffentliches Bekenntnis. Sie werden keins bekommen. Darüber sind sich Scotty und Uhura einig.  
Scotty und Uhura sind zwei der vierhundert Männer und Frauen, die auf der Enterprise Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Von außen betrachtet wirkt dieses Paar mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich und von innen betrachtet ist es sogar noch schlimmer.  
Aber Uhura ist daran gewöhnt, dass Männer ihr nachpfeifen, zuerst ihre Beine, ihren Hintern und ihre Brüste betrachten, bevor sie ihr in die Augen sehen, und Scotty … nun – der hat nur Augen für den Warpkern.  
Scotty macht nie zweideutige Bemerkungen über ihre Zungenfertigkeit. Scotty trinkt mit ihr und macht derbe Witze, als sei sie ein Mann. Für gewöhnlich hat Uhura kein Verlangen danach, wie ein Mann behandelt zu werden, aber für gewöhnlich findet sie auch keinerlei Gefallen am Armdrücken.  
Mit Scotty funktioniert beides ganz wunderbar. Spock toleriert ihre Freundschaft zum Chefingenieur, weil er es muss – und sobald er begriffen hat, dass bei den häufigen Treffen im Maschinenraum nichts weniger in der Luft liegt als Romantik, begrüßt er sie sogar.  
Uhura verhält sich noch faszinierender als gewöhnlich, wenn sie von ihren Zusammenkünften mit Scotty zurück kommt, und eines Tages bringt sie Spock eine ominöse blaue Flasche mit.  
„Scotty sagt, er weiß nicht, ob er’s hinbekommen hat, aber besser geht’s nicht“, erklärt sie ihm und schenkt ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit voll. Spock muss es trinken, ob er will oder nicht, und es ist das erste Mal seit der Zerstörung von Vulkan, dass dieser Geschmack über seine Zunge rinnt.  
Spock weiß nicht, wie er dem Chefingenieur seine Dankbarkeit aussprechen soll, also besucht er ihn im Maschinenraum und arbeitet mit ihm an seinen Warpkern-Theorien und der Verbesserung des Transporters. Sie sind ein Team wie Himbeeren mit Schlagsahne. Als Chekov dazu stößt, bildet er die Schoko-Soße.

 

_R – Ruhephasen_

„Ich bin fix und alle.“ Jim rollt sich auf den Bauch und vergräbt den Kopf im Kissen. Anderthalb Meter links von ihm hört er Bones einen Brief an Joanna tippen. In der letzten Zeit hat er das häufiger getan, und der Effekt, den der wieder hergestellte Kontakt zu seiner Tochter auf die Moral der gesamten Krankenstation hat, ist nahezu unfassbar.  
Jim überlegt seit ein paar Tagen hin und her, wie er eine Stippvisite zur Erde rechtfertigen soll, damit Bones sie endlich wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen kann, aber ihm will einfach keiner einfallen.  
Vielleicht könnte er stattdessen eine Videokonferenz zwischen seinen beiden liebsten McCoys anberaumen. Uhura würde das hinbekommen und müsste sicherlich nicht allzu schwer bestochen werden, wenn er ihr sagt, worum es geht.  
Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie hat eine Schwäche für den Doktor. Jim könnte ihr eine Aufnahme von Bones’ Georgia-Akzent versprechen. (Die sie selbstverständlich nie bekäme. Bones’ Akzent gehört ihm ganz allein.)  
„Schläfst du?“ reißt Bones’ Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Jim dreht sich auf die Seite und sieht ihn an. „Nein.“  
Bones hat den Brief an seine Tochter beiseite gelegt, und jetzt steht er auf und setzt sich zu Jim an die Bettkante.  
„Wir sind unvorsichtig geworden“, sagt er, und um seine Lippen spielt ein Lächeln, das Jim am liebsten ablecken würde. „Die Crew scheint es mitbekommen zu haben.“  
Jim stemmt sich in die Höhe und gibt ihm einen Kuss. „Und?“  
„Ich warte täglich auf das Disziplinarverfahren“, sagt Bones, und seine Stimme geht dabei so tief und wird dabei so rau, dass Jim eine Gänsehaut bekommt.  
„Disziplinarverfahren, hm?“, wiederholt er grinsend und wackelt verspielt mit den Augenbrauen. „Du kennst mich. Ich bin offen für Neues.“

 

_S – Spock_

Doktor McCoy ist empört, dass der Vulkanier seinen eigenen Eintrag in Jims Handbuch über seine Abenteuer in der Galaxis bekommt.  
„Was hat dieser grün-blütige, spitz-ohrige Halb-Kobold, was ich nicht habe?“ verlangt er zu wissen.  
„Alles, was du eben aufgezählt hast“, erwidert der Captain, „außerdem schreibt er hinreißende Gedichte.“  
McCoy ist einen Moment lang zu verdutzt, um zu antworten, dann schafft er ein lahmes „Er tut was?“  
„Er schreibt Gedichte“, wiederholt Jim mit liebenswürdigem Unterton. „Furchtbar lang gewundene.“  
McCoy lässt das einen Moment auf sich wirken. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob ihm diese Information in irgendeiner Weise zum Vorteil gereichen könnte. Als Jim ihm dann noch einzureden versucht, der Vulkanier habe eine bezaubernde Singstimme, beschließt er, dass das Gespräch nie stattgefunden hat.  
Drei Tage später sucht Spock ihn auf der Krankenstation auf, und sein Gesicht sieht aus, wie das Auge eines Wirbelsturms – völlig gelassen. Aber McCoy registriert das Getose rundherum und ist unwillkürlich ein wenig angespannt. Vulkanier mögen die Logik für sich entdeckt haben, aber sie sind nichtsdestotrotz zähe, dem Menschen deutlich an Kraft überlegene Burschen. Manchmal macht McCoy sich Sorgen, was passiert, wenn Spock entdeckt, dass es völlig logisch wäre, eine kleine Meuterei anzufangen – immerhin ist er die am weitesten entwickelte Spezies auf dem ganzen Schiff. Und Jim … nun … ihn als unterentwickelt zu bezeichnen, wäre vielleicht ein wenig hart – besonders, was einige anatomische Aspekte betrifft – aber sein kindisches Benehmen kann einen durchaus zur Weißglut treiben.  
„Mister Spock“, versucht McCoy es also tolerant, „was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Spock mustert ihn einen Moment lang, als versuche er sich an der evolutionären Entwicklung des vulkanischen Hitzeblicks. McCoy unterdrückt ein Schaudern.  
„Der Captain hat mir mitgeteilt“, beginnt Spock, und seine Stimme klingt wie Seide, die sich in Säure auflöst, „dass Sie Zweifel an meinen poetischen Fähigkeiten hegen. Er hat angeregt, einen Drama-Abend – wie er sich ausdrückt – zu veranstalten, um Ihnen Gelegenheit zu geben, meinem Vortrag zu lauschen.“  
McCoy zieht die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe und mustert Spock äußerst intensiv. Was er in dem stoischen Ausdruck seines Gegenübers findet, gefällt ihm.  
„Sie halten ihn fest und ich verpass ihm eine?“ fragt er hoffnungsvoll. Spock nickt langsam. „Faszinierender Vorschlag.“  
Eine Woche später hat McCoy eins von Spocks Gedichten gelesen, und er wird nie, niemals, absolut niemals nicht zugeben, dass er sich danach die Nase putzen musste.

 

_T – Traumtänzer_

Chekov, so wird jeder an Bord der Enterprise zugeben müssen, ist hinreißend. Er ist ein wenig konfus und sehr leicht zu begeistern, und wenn man an ihm vorbei gehen kann, ohne den Impuls unterdrücken zu müssen, ihm die Haare zu wuscheln, dann stimmt etwas ganz entschieden nicht mit einem.  
Ein paar Wochen lang hatte McCoy schreckliche Angst, dass Jim das Kind bis auf den Kern verderben würde – aber diese Angst war völlig unbegründet. Bones hat Jim mit seiner Tochter gesehen, und Joanna hat diesen quicksilbrigen Unruhestifter so schnell um den Finger gewickelt, dass es McCoy bis zum heutigen Tage fasziniert.  
Chekovs Einfluss hat etwas länger gebraucht, um sich einen Weg zu Jim zu bahnen, aber dafür ist er – einfach, weil Chekov wesentlich präsenter ist als Joanna – auch wesentlich dauerhafter.  
Wenn Jim also regelmäßig das Panorama-Deck aufsucht, um von dort aus in die Sterne zu starren, dann liegt das vermutlich hauptsächlich an Chekov, der bei diesen Gelegenheiten neben Jim hockt und mit ihm über Gott und die Welt diskutiert.  
Denn Chekov ist nicht nur hinreißend, er ist ein Genie. Jim ist ebenfalls ein Genie, auch wenn er sich große Mühe gibt, einen das vergessen zu lassen. Bones macht sich keine Illusionen über seine eigenen geistigen Fähigkeiten. Er ist ein brillanter Chirurg, sicher, aber er kann Jim auch nur so oft von den Komplikationen einer Zelltransplantation im Perikard erzählen, bevor er ihn anödet.  
Manchmal, wenn McCoy ein wenig Zeit übrig hat – was äußerst selten passiert – dann gesellt er sich zu Jim und Pavel aufs Panoramadeck, um ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Er weiß inzwischen, dass Jims Kindheit nicht unbedingt die Einfachste war, und dass richtige Freunde etwas sind, das er erst an Bord der Enterprise gefunden hat. (McCoy selbst ausgenommen.)  
Jim mit Pavel zu sehen, ist also in vielerlei Hinsicht überaus erfrischend. Jim ist ernster, wenn er mit dem Jungen zusammen ist, aber auch entspannter.  
Chekov bringt es fertig, Jim mit endloser Heldenverehrung in den großen Augen anzusehen, während er jede einzelne von Jims Zeitreise-Theorien widerlegt, nur damit Jim sich neue ausdenken muss. Bones genießt es aus vollen Zügen, dass Jim in dem Jungen jemanden gefunden hat, der ihm so mühelos das Wasser abgraben kann, und trotzdem an seiner Anbetung für ihn festhält.  
Denn Chekovs Meinung nach ist sein Captain der beste in der ganzen Flotte. Nicht nur hat er der gesamten Besatzung inzwischen mehrfach das Leben gerettet. Er hat ihm Poker beigebracht, und wie man andorianisches Ale in den Replikator programmiert – und seine Zeitreise-Theorien sind die Haarsträubendsten, die Pavel je gehört hat.

 

_U – Urknall_

Christine Chapel ist eine geduldige Person. Das muss sie auch sein. Doktor McCoy mag der brillanteste Arzt der gesamten Sternenflotte sein, aber seine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten tendieren manchmal gen Null.  
Nichtsdestotrotz bringt sie ihm Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Zuneigung entgegen. Die Art und Weise, wie er mit dem Captain verfährt, ist bemerkenswert, der Anblick, ihn seine Tochter zu Bett bringen zu sehen, hat ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen.  
Als sie also zwei Unterschwestern dabei ertappt, wie diese sich lauthals über McCoys soziale Inkompetenz und seine höchst fragwürdige Beziehung zum Captain auslassen, tut Chapel, was jede Frau ihrer Intelligenz und emotionalen Ausgeglichenheit tun würde: Sie geht in die Luft.  
Die Läster-Schwestern wissen nicht, was sie getroffen hat, als Chapel wie ein Habicht auf sie niederstößt und ihnen einen Vortrag über ihre eigenen zahlreichen Charakterschwächen hält, der sich gewaschen hat.  
McCoy ist nicht entzückt, dass er sich in der Konsequenz zwei neue Krankenschwestern suchen muss, stellt jedoch nach ein paar Wochen fest, dass das Arbeitsklima auf der Krankenstation sich deutlich verbessert hat. Chapel hat die neuen Schwestern persönlich ausgewählt. Dass eine der beiden ganz offensichtlich für Bones schwärmt, ist ein Umstand, der einzig und allein dem Captain nicht gefällt. Für Chapel ist dieser Umstand eine Quelle endlosen Entzückens.

 

_V – Vertrauen_

„Was, wenn sie es nicht schafft? Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen! Ich hätte persönlich die Güterübergabe überwachen sollen! Niemals hätte sie ohne ihren Phaser das Schiff verlassen dürfen! Ich -“  
Es ist Spocks Hand, die Jim daran hindert, mit seinem ständigen Auf und Ab eine Rinne in den Fußbodenbelag der Enterprise zu laufen. Sie liegt auf seiner Schulter, kräftige Finger drücken sich in den Stoff seines Uniformoberteils, und Spocks Blick ist so ruhig, dass Jim sich der Magen verkrampft.  
„Captain“, sagt Spock, und seine Stimme ist das vokalische Äquivalent zu Regen auf sonnenverbrannter Erde, „sie ist in guten Händen.“  
Spock ist der Letzte, von dem Jim eine derartige Aussage erwartet hätte, aber er hat Recht. Bones ist der beste Arzt im Universum.  
Jim heftet seinen Blick auf die geschlossene Tür zur Krankenstation, und würde er zum Beten neigen, jetzt wäre der geeignete Zeitpunkt, den Herrn um Beistand zu bitten. Jim zweifelt weder an Bones noch an Schwester Chapel. Er hat einfach nur Angst.  
Diese Crew ist seine Familie, und er ist für jedes einzelne Mitglied verantwortlich.  
Eine Stunde später öffnet sich die Tür zur Krankenstation, und Bones lässt Spock mit einem Nicken an sich vorbei treten. Er schenkt Jim ein erschöpftes Lächeln – und das ist alle Versicherung, die Jim braucht. Uhura wird es schaffen.  
Es überrascht Jim nicht sonderlich, dass Spock und Bones in den nächsten Tagen deutlich weniger spitze Bemerkungen aufeinander abfeuern.

 

_W – Whisky_

McCoy hätte nie gedacht, dass er das mal sagen würde, aber er mag den Maschinenraum. Das hat selbstverständlich nicht das Geringste mit dem Warpkern oder den nahe gelegenen Transportern zu tun. Die verabscheut er nach wie vor, wie es nur ein traditionsbewusster Südstaatler kann.  
Nein, im Maschinenraum treibt sich Scotty für gewöhnlich herum, und irgendwo dort unten hat er auch die Destille für seinen selbst gebrannten Whisky versteckt.  
Niemand weiß genau, wo sie sich befindet, auch wenn alle wissen, dass es sie gibt – selbst wenn die wenigsten je etwas von Scottys Schätzen abbekommen. McCoy gehört zu den Auserwählten, und das hauptsächlich deshalb, weil McCoy Arzt, und Scotty sein Leben lieb ist.  
Jim wirkt tatsächlich überrascht, als er Scotty, Uhura und Bones eines schönen Tages in trauter Dreisamkeit bei einem steifen Drink erwischt.  
Bones hat lange nicht so viel getrunken, als dass es ihn mehr beeinflussen würde, als seine Augen ein wenig zum Leuchten zu bringen, und Jim beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Scotty streckt mit gutmütigem Grinsen die Beine von sich.  
„Tun Sie am besten so, als wären wir überhaupt nicht hier, Captain“, rät er grinsend. „Genauer betrachtet ist schließlich keiner von uns hier. „Und das da“, er deutet auf die Whiskyflasche, „schon gar nicht.“  
Jim, der eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung hat, was passiert, wenn er sich vor Zeugen zu intimen Handlungen hinreißen lässt, beugt sich vor und drückt Bones einen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Die Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen, die Bones in der Folge auf ihn loslässt, übersteigen selbst Jims kühnste Vorstellungen.

 

_X – Xenophobie_

Wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Chekov wäre, wäre McCoy jetzt nicht so kurz davor, jemandem den Kopf abzubeißen. Jeden hätten diese Halbstarken als Zielscheibe für ihren Fremdenhass wählen können – aber doch nicht Chekov!  
McCoy lässt mit ungewohnter Vorsicht einen in Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Tupfer über die linke Augenbraue des Jungen streichen, und Chekov zieht hörbar den Atem ein, hält jedoch still.  
Er ist zum ersten Mal verletzt worden, seit die Mission der Enterprise, neue Welten zu entdecken, begonnen hat, aber er steckt es weg wie ein Profi. Er verbringt zu viel Zeit mit Jim, denkt McCoy, und sein Blick wandert zu ihrem Captain, der sichtlich besorgt am anderen Ende der Krankenstation steht und wartet. Worauf, kann McCoy nicht genau sagen. Er hat Chekovs gebrochene Rippen gerichtet und fixiert, und der Junge ist mit dem Leben und einem gehörigen Schrecken davon gekommen.  
„Ich muss etwas falsch gemacht haben“, sagt Chekov plötzlich, und McCoy zuckt fast zusammen. „Was?“ fragt er, schärfer als beabsichtigt, und Chekov richtet seine großen Augen auf ihn. „Ich muss sie beleidigt haben“, sagt er, und klingt schon beinahe hoffnungsvoll. McCoy möchte sofort ein Bodenteam zusammenstellen und die Verantwortlichen lynchen.  
„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht“, erwidert er, und vergisst völlig, Pavel zu siezen. „Nicht das Geringste.“  
Chekov lächelt zaghaft, und McCoy nickt Jim zu, damit er kommt, und den Jungen ablenkt, während er sich in eine stille Ecke zurückzieht und auf eine unschuldige Wand einschlägt.

 

_Y – Yams_

„Yams! Ausgerechnet Yams!“ sagt Sulu, und er klingt so hingerissen, wie man es über eine zwei Meter lange Wurzelknolle eben sein kann. „Faszinierend“, bemerkt Spock aus dem Hintergrund, und Jim kann hören, wie er die Augenbraue in die Höhe zieht.  
„Sulu …“ Jim weiß nicht so ganz, wie er diese Frage formulieren soll. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie dieses Ding da wirklich brauchen?“  
Sulu blinzelt ihn an und wirkt gleichzeitig enttäuscht und vorwurfsvoll. Der Mann hegt eine Begeisterung für Botanik, die Jim einfach nicht nachvollziehen kann.  
„Ich dachte, die Erforschung fremder Welten mache die Kernmission der Enterprise aus“, bemerkt Sulu ein wenig spitz, und Jim fühlt sich ein wenig unbehaglich. „Schon“, gibt er zu, und starrt auf die gigantische Knolle, die Sulu so enthusiastisch ausgebuddelt hat, „aber wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, dann gibt es derartige Pflanzen doch auch auf der Erde.“  
„Eben!“ Sulu macht den Eindruck, als würde er gleich anfangen, mit den Armen zu wedeln. „Dieses Exemplar muss mit den uns bekannten Arten verglichen werden – vielleicht kann man es essen!“  
Jim, der langsam aber sicher die Nase voll von Replikator-Nahrungsmittelersatz hat, ist augenblicklich wesentlich engagierter. „Nehmen Sie es mit!“ sagt er in seinem schönsten Befehlston. „Und lassen Sie sich von Spock beim Tragen helfen.“  
Die Yams, so stellt sich heraus, ist/sind (Jim ist sich über den Singular nicht ganz sicher) essbar. Und Jim ist nicht allergisch dagegen. Bones ist hingerissen, fordert die Bordküche auf, Jim einen Auflauf aus dem Zeug – mit extra viel Käse – zu machen, und Jim glaubt, sein neues Lieblingsessen ohne Zucker entdeckt zu haben.  
Er nimmt sich vor, Sulu in Zukunft alle Knollen ausgraben zu lassen, die er haben will.

 

_Z – Zombies_

Jim sitzt auf McCoys Bett und liest. McCoy ist nicht ganz klar, wieso, aber Jim meidet sein eigenes Quartier wie die Pest. Selbst, wenn McCoy Dienst auf der Krankenstation hat, geht der Captain lieber zum Quartier des Doktors, als sein eigenes aufzusuchen.  
Irgendwann wird McCoy seinen Captain fragen müssen, was das soll, aber nicht heute.  
„Was liest du da?“ fragt er stattdessen. Jim blickt auf. „Die Memoiren von Admiral Archer. Unglaublich unterhaltsam. Die haben alles. Sogar Ewoks.“  
Bones grinst, als er sich daran erinnert, wie er Jim zu Akademiezeiten Star Wars näher gebracht hat. „Ewoks?“ wiederholt er, und Jim nickt enthusiastisch. „Und Todessterne.“ Er macht eine dramatische Pause. „Und Zombies.“  
Das findet McCoy jetzt doch ein bisschen doll. „Zombies?“ fragt er skeptisch.  
Jim grinst. „Trillium D“ führt er an, „hat eine äußerst faszinierende Wirkung auf Vulkanier.“  
McCoy ist verdammt noch mal Arzt, kein Idiot. „Ich weiß“, antwortet er gereizt. „Es setzt ihre Fähigkeit herab, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und kann dauerhafte Nervenschäden hervorrufen.“  
„Es verwandelt sie in Zombies!“ behauptet Jim stur.  
McCoy seufzt. „Quatsch.“  
„Die Beschreibung, die Archer von dem Verhalten betroffener Vulkanier abgibt, ist eindeutig“, sagt Jim halsstarrig. „Es fehlt nur die parallele Armhaltung!“  
„Hast du vor, deine Theorie auf Spock loszulassen?“ erkundigt McCoy sich wie nebenbei, und Jim weitet in komischer Bestürzung die Augen. „Bin ich des Wahnsinns?“  
McCoy antwortet nicht auf diese Frage. Er nimmt Jim die Memoiren des Admirals aus der Hand und zieht ihn zu einem Kuss heran.  
Mit der Zeit hat er herausgefunden, dass nichts Jim so wunderbar von seinen Allüren ablenken kann, wie ein guter, energischer Kuss.  
Trotzdem geht die ganze Zombie-Sache wieder von vorne los, sobald sie eine Stunde später erschöpft aber glücklich nebeneinander in McCoys Bett liegen.


End file.
